As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,878 to Liphardt, it is known to apply digital light processors to select known wavelengths from a spectroscopic range thereof in spectrometers. Additional known references which are also relevant to this are:    Published Application of Fateley et al., No. 2002/0057431;    Published Application of Maurel No. 2004/0155195; and    U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,560 to MacAulay et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,510 to Pfeifer et al. also discloses that it is known to apply movable focusing means to provide the capability of focusing different wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation onto samples at precisely the same small spot. Discussion of use of a computer to control the positioning of focusing means is also discussed.
What is believed is not disclosed in the prior art is the synchronous combined use of a digital light processor and focusing means to sequentially apply a sequence of wavelengths to precisely the same small spot on a sample.